The present invention relates to an electricity-supplying and water-supplying cord, in particular, an electricity-supplying and water-supplying cord which can accommodate in the same cord a hose for supplying a physiological solution of salt (salt water) and wires for supplying electric power to a micro-motor for administering medical treatment by supplying the salt solution and by driving the micro-motor at the same time, as an example, for use in the field of dental surgery.
Further, the present invention relates to a hose-inserting tool for inserting a resilient hose into a resilient cord, as mentioned above, having a hole with a rift formed along its axis.
With respect to dental surgical treatment, a dentist performs dental surgical treatment on a patient by using a dental surgical treatment unit. The above-mentioned dental surgical treatment unit has a work table which is equipped with an instrument used for performing dental surgical treatment and a pumping means for forcibly sending a physiological solution of salt to the patient's mouth which is used for cleaning the spot just treated.
The instrument used for performing the dental surgical treatment is constructed with a controller, a micro-motor which is controlled by the controller and thereby rotatably drives a cutting bar. The pumping means for forcibly sending out a physiological solution of salt comprises a tank for accommodating a cleaning liquid such as the afore-mentioned solution, a water-supplying hose for forcibly sending out pressurized air, controlled by the above-mentioned controller, to the tank and for guiding the pressurized air into the instrument in order to eject the same therefrom.
Conventionally, the power source cord for rotatably driving the micro-motor and the water-supplying hose for guiding the cleaning liquid are arranged individually. Such an arrangement is more complicated, inconvenient to use and unattractive. For such reasons, the present applicant has proposed an electricity-supplying and water-supplying cord capable of combining the two into one unit. Concerning this cord, the power source cord and the water-supplying hose are respectively inserted into each of the insertion holes formed in a resilient, integrally-molded member and provided with a hole for accommodating therein the water-supplying hose with a rift along the axis of the hole for the purpose of putting in another water-supplying hose after taking out the old used water-supplying hose. As mentioned before, the water-supplying hose is used for sending out a physiological solution of salt and consequently crystals of salt tend to build up inside the hose and cause clogging. For this reason, it is necessary from time to time to take out the water-supplying hose through the rift portion and to clean it or to make it possible to exchange the old one for a new one.